Chasing Cars
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: The Snow Patrol Diaries continue. This time it's George and Winona Kirk.


_Well, I wasn't going to write a short related to this song, but I heard it. An idea hit and who am I to deny the plot bunnies. This is a little off my beaten path, so forgive me if it's an epic fail. I'm taking it straight from the little I know from the film and my own imagination. _

_**Disclaimer – I'm not typing it, you already know what goes right here. **_

_**Chasing Cars**_

Silence surrounded him in those final moments. He'd just heard the faint cry of his son, James; the son who would never feel his love. A single tear fell down his cheek as George thought of his wife, alone raising both of their boys to adulthood.

"This is not how it was supposed to end."

He braced the arms of the captain's chair and prepared for the end. Closing his eyes, he focused on the blue of the irises of Winona's eyes.

"My love, forever…" He whispered. Sadness threatened to swallow him whole.

George found himself in another reality. Winona was in his arms. He inhaled the scent of cotton blossoms radiating from her skin. He partook of the familiar taste of cherries on her lips. He smiled as her delicate fingertips traced lines across his skin.

"I love you."

Another smile…

That perfect beam that always set every crooked line straight.

Holding her in that moment his mind traveled back to the day they met.

Words escaped him.

It was impossible to think when she walked into the room. He'd studied classical literature, but when he saw her; understanding for Lord Byron's words rang clear. This girl did walk in beauty like the night. Thoughts danced sweetly across her face. The girl's eyes lit up when they connected with the friend she was searching for. He studied her as she rushed to hug the waiting girl around the neck. They giggled and settled into the booth, waving their menus in excitement and causing the entire restaurant to stare at them in irritation. George wasn't annoyed; it was love at first sight. He attempted to divert his eyes but the beauty caught him in observation. She smiled and if he wasn't hooked, the lovely girl was going to reel him in shortly. He would spend the rest of his life, keeping that look on her face.

They played cat and mouse for the remainder of lunch. Sometimes he was the cat and others he was the mouse. It really didn't matter, in the end; she scribbled her comm. number on a napkin and dropped it at his table. George played hard to get for a total of four hours before contacting her. When her face appeared on the screen, something in him settled.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Winona and you are George Kirk."

A cocky look spread across his face, she knew him. Most of the girls on Starfleet's campus did, why would she be an exception. He crossed his fingers that none of the less flattering stories had reached her ears. George started to sweat when he discovered that her father was his most hated professor. He contemplated ending the comm., but she smiled angelically and added, "Most days, we don't get along either."

How did she do it, with one look or statement, any anxiety in him eased?

Those were the looks he cherished; even now on the verge of the death, holding this false image of Winona in his arms. Through her love, George had become a man who would sacrifice his life if it meant survival for those who meant the most to him.

That love had compelled him to fall to one knee on the platform in front of fellow cadets before his first off world mission. Winona had cried silently, covering her mouth with her hands, as her eyes widened before she finally fell to her knees and collapsed into his arms.

"You're all I ever needed." He repeated the words he had whispered during their first dance as husband and wife. Tightening their embrace, he didn't want to let go. He still had so much to share with her. "Make sure my son knows I loved him." George felt Winona nod against his chest. "Remember that my heart only belonged to you." His shirt was wet with her tears.

With one finger he lifted her chin so that their lips could meet. Fighting to maintain composure he poured an eternity of love into the kiss. Sealing what they shared with that one act. Praying that for some chance that she would really know how much she meant to him. How blessed he had been the day their eyes met.

The faint cry of his son brought him back to reality. He heard the continued pleas of his wife.

It was done.

They would have a chance even his was ending.


End file.
